Heretofore various different types of survival kits have been designed for use by persons traveling great distances by water, air and foot and some of these prior survival kits have included first aid kits and inflatable signal balloons. However, most previously known survival kits have for one reason or another not been wholly satisfactory in substantially all environments which may be encountered in open spaces.
Examples of previously patented survival kits including some of the structure of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,395,006, 2,619,303, 2,629,115 and 2,646,019.